


B is for: Black, Sirius Black or Bucky Barnes

by Zaphrina



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Madness [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, F/M, Hogwartvengers - Freeform, Marauders' Era, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy, Bucky, and Steve attend Hogwarts with the Marauders.<br/>or<br/>Darcy and Bucky meet before Steve becomes Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bad Beginning (Darcy + Sirius)

**Author's Note:**

> My Wi-Fi cut out with me three times so I had to write this a lot, so bare with me.

     "Go away, James," Darcy dutifully dragged her redheaded friend away from the charming menace. She  _knew_ with all of her heart that James and Lily were meant to be, but for right now, she would let her friend live in denial. After all, it was the beginning of their last year at Hogwarts, she should start off the year with a clean conscience.

     As the two were headed to the library, Darcy bumped into a very hard wall- er -wall of muscle.

      _What the Hell happened to little Stevie Rogers? This is what I get for not seeing him all summer, isn't it?_

She repeated her question to him (to which he blushed a very handsome pink) and his best friend popped up from behind him and slung his arm around Steve's shoulders.

     "Stevie joined the army," he looked proudly at his best friend. 

     "Maybe I should join, because...  _damn._ You look good, Stevie. I could use a little trimming down," she jokingly ran her hands on her generous curves (curves that she acquired at the young age of  _fucking ten,_ while other girls [ie: Lily] were still long and willowy at age seventeen. It was a running joke between the three friends because of their obvious American heritage (it was never ending how different they were from these Brits) how proud they were of their country. Football, red white & blue, the whole nine yards. Which is why they were ecstatic to hear about Steve's initiation into their military, FINALLY.

     "Better watch out, ladies. Sirius is on his way, and he looks like he's on a mission," Bucky began to drag Lily and Steve to Gryffindor when Sirius' unkind words reached their ears.

     "Looks like Rogers finally got some meat on his bones. How'd you manage that, Barnes? Has Lewis been picking up a few dollars on the street corner again?" He smirked and Darcy's heart plunged through the floor and all the way to the dungeons. Usually his words weren't so obviously hurtful. Darcy'd been nursing a growing crush on the heartbreaker since second year when he helped her carry her books to class. This, however, was not a time to be won over with charm and a smile. Before Bucky could hex him, Darcy threw out her arm to stop him and cleared her throat.

     "Listen to me very closely, Sirius Orion Black. I will not repeat this, and you better understand the consequences so I'll make this very clear to you right now. Steve and Bucky are the only family I have. So, if you want to insult them, you will keep your words inside of your head, or I will hurt you. If you're going to mention our financial situation, you better keep your goddamned mouth shut, or I'll hurt you. If you ever say  _anything_ degrading  _ever again_ to  _any_ girl, myself or otherwise, I will hurt you in four ways. I will hurt you physically, I will hurt you mentally, I will hurt you emotionally, and I will hurt your reputation. I have dealt with shitty prostitute and whore and slut and stripper and Tits McGee bullshit from too many people to hear it from someone I held in high respect. 

     "You must have noticed some repetition in my monologue, so I'm going to say it one more time. I will hurt you," at this point she stepped into his personal space. His breath hitched when she reached closer and brushed his hair away from his ear and pressed her lips to it. "One more thing, Sirius," she drew out his name and grasped his shoulder with her fingernails. "You have more experience in the sack than most of my friends and yours combined. So I guess you'd know a prostitute when you see one. This is not one of those times. I am classy. I am hard to get. I am desirable. I am not going drop at your feet with a few smooth words after that little piece of shit you just said to me and my friends. I'm going to let you know with full confidence that I will be the best lay you'll never have. While several hundred people know about your prowess, I don't care to even try because I already know your tricks; you kiss and tell more than pre-pubescent girls. But, you'll always wonder: who fucked Darcy, and why was it the best night of his goddamned life? Because it was. Get a hold on yourself Sirius Black, because you certainly aren't getting a hold on me or any of my friends. Have a nice day, asshole," Darcy stormed away from friends and others in that hallways and didn't stop until she reached her dorm room, where she promptly fell into bed and sobbed out her frustration, anger, and disappointment. She really liked Sirius. She didn't want to be mean, but he hurt her and her friends. She wouldn't stand for that. Not now. Not ever.


	2. The Maddening Middle (Darcy + Sirius)

     "I fucked up, boys," Sirius lamented as he sat on the ground with his partners in crime.

     "Who'd you piss off this time?" James was eager, he could tell. Sirius always had a great story when it came to his silver tongue and sneaky tricks.

     "I heard it was Darcy Lewis," Peter contributed. As always, Remus' face turned pink at the thought of her. They all thought he was madly in love with her, which was all fine and dandy for them to think that. Remus would rather it be that than the truth.

     "Sirius. Why? Why would you piss off my beloved Lily's closest friend? You've not only gone off the deep end, but you've ruined me too!" James groaned and mumbled about needing to bring her flowers.

     "It didn't seem mean when I said it..." 

     "Nothing seems mean to you," Remus cut in.

     "Oh, shut up, Moony. We know you like her, no need to defend the little snake. I just made a little joke about Steve's new look and she blew up on me." 

     "Actually... That's not what I heard," Peter said.

     "What did you hear?"

     "That you mocked her friends and then called her a prostitute and that she defended herself and them and made you speechless." The glare Sirius sent at his friend could have withered all the flowers in the world.

     He quickly regained his wits and winked at his friends to gloss over his obvious blunder. "Lewis told me something. Something good."

     "Go on," they all chimed in.

     "She told me basically that she'd never get with me, but what she slipped in was that apparently she's quite the lover," at his friends surprised looks, he continued on. "Said it was the best night the bloke ever had, and that I'd never know who it was, or why it was so great." He grumbled and James laughed. "What is it, Prongs?"

     "It's Moony, didn't you know?" at this Sirius and Remus both jerked their heads towards their friend.

     "What do you mean?" Remus asked.

     "What? You thought I didn't know?" he laughed and Remus looked flustered.

     "Why wouldn't you tell us that?" Peter was laughing though, even though his statement was mutual for Sirius as well.

     "It never came up, and I know Sirius likes her..." he shrugged and Sirius scoffed.

     "I don't like her. I just want to know why this was the best night of your life."

     "Well I'm not going to tell you," he made a face and Sirius groaned.

     "Come on, Moony. I  _need_ to know. Please."

     "Go apologize and ask her yourself."

     "Damn you." They laughed at him.


	3. The Earnest End (Darcy + Sirius)

     "Go away."

     "Darcy, please," Sirius knocked on her door again, and she finally opened it a crack. It was only enough for him to see her sleep tousled hair and puffy red eyes. He instantly pushed inside and pulled the girl into a hug. To his disappointment, she didn't reciprocate it, but he needed to talk, and this was easier when he didn't have to look at her sad eyes.

     "I need to apologize (she huffed at this) because I was a real Class A prick to you back there, and... and to Steve and Bucky, too. They're your friends, and they're my friends' friends, and therefore, they are not people I should ever insult."

     "Then why are you mean to Sev?" Came her mumbled response.

     "We can talk about my emotional problems another time, love. I know I don't need to be mean to anyone, but I like to be tricky and witty. Sometimes it backfires. I'm sorry I called you... what I called you..."

     "A prostitute."

     "I'm sorry I called you a prostitute and that I called Steve a skinny little failure of a Gryffindor three years ago and I'm sorry I made fun of Bucky's prosthetic and I'm sorry that I don't stop James from bothering Lily and I'm sorry about Snape. I'm not the nicest guy in the world, and I'm certainly not modest. I realize this is turning into more of a confession than an apology, but I really want to get this out," she finally wrapped her arms around him, and he stuttered. "I am so sorry, Darcy Lewis. I've been a bad friend, and I... I never let you know what you meant to me. I thought Remus liked you until about ten minutes ago when James told us about you and Remus. He won't tell me anything but that's okay. I'd rather be your friend than know all of your dirty little secrets. Because of his apparently not real crush, I never wanted to get close to you because I knew I would fall for you. I guess that didn't work because I fell anyway and I just now realized that I had a chance all along and I just blew it with my little shtick in the hallway."

     "I...." He couldn't hear her mumbled sentence. He asked her to repeat it. "I've liked you since second year. And now I'm just confused."

     His head pounded and tears threatened to fall. He'd hurt this girl that had put her trust in him. He was a monster. He gingerly let go of her and turned his face so shadows covered his glassy eyes.

     "I'm sorry. I... Can only hope that I haven't ruined our friendship. Maybe... We could go to the library or something and catch up. I want you to know I like you too," he sighed and startled when she quickly pressed her plump lips to his for a brief moment before pulling back. He was surprised, to say the least.

     "Everyone deserves a second chance, it just might take me a bit to trust you again. And you don't have to ask me or Remus about that night. Maybe... If you redeem yourself, you can see for yourself sometime," she winked and gave him a saucy smile before pushing him out of the room and closing the door.

     She would be the death of him.


	4. Darcy + Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one...

     "Where's he gone?" Mary asked from beside me.

     "To go get his friend, Steve!" Darcy replied, smoothing out her dress and looking up as her James came back with his best friend in tow.

     "That's Steve?" Mary looked disappointed.

     "Mary, he's the nicest guy ever," Darcy pouted as her boys got closer.

     "You know, Darcy I actually think I hear my brother calling me, I'll see you tomorrow," her friend practically ran away as she looked back to her boys.

     "Hello boys!" she exclaimed and took their arms. James was her soulmate ( _Are you Sergeant Barnes?_ was what she'd asked him.  _Are you an angel?_ She was enchanted by his looks and charming demeanor.) However, since she'd met him, she'd gotten close with his best friend as well.

     "Evening, Darlin," he kissed her knuckles as they made their way to the show. Howard Stark was one of her idols. She wished she could be an engineer, she knew she was smart, but she didn't have the money or the penis to get into a good school. Plus, her James was going to war soon and she wanted...  _needed_ to spend as much time as she could with him.

* * *

     James was at war, and Darcy escorted Steve to the science lab with Ms. Carter, nervously bouncing one delicate foot on the floor of the car. She couldn't even pay attention to the awkward conversation she'd probably love to be a part of.

     Suddenly they were at the lab, meeting reporters and Dr. Erskine and the military men was all a blur until she was instructed to go up into the looking room.

     "Steve!" She threw her arms around him and blinked back tears. "I hope this is worth it, I don't know what I'd do without you  _or_  James here," she kissed his forehead and rushed up to the sitting room and waited.

* * *

     Steve was huge. 

     Steve was being forced into tights.

     Steve ran off to war. 

     Darcy was alone.

* * *

     When they came back, her James wasn't the same... Not really. She knew he'd been tortured, but she didn't know anything else.

     "Come'ere doll," he tugged her into a tired yet enthusiastic hug at their long-awaited reunion. She was in tears but kept her arms tight around her best friend and lover.

     "I missed you," she whispered brokenly. She didn't realize what a half-life she was living until he came back. With no family of her own, she basically lived with the Rogers/Barnes lot.

     "I love you," it was the first time either of them said it. She sniffled and pushed her scarlet lips against his own chapped ones with a force and passion neither of them knew she had within her.

     "I love you too, James," she laid her head on his chest. Hearing his heartbeat soothed her more than she'd like to admit. She knew he was leaving again soon. She needed nearness.

* * *

     Her boys were gone again.

     She woke up in the middle of the night, having eaten dinner with the Barnes' on James' birthday without him and grunted in the pain she felt coming from her thigh... Right where " _Are you an angel?_ " was printed. She ran to the little bathroom in a ruckus and tore her nightdress in an attempt to look at her upper thigh where her words... Weren't there...

     They found her sobbing on the floor and they needn't ask, they knew.

* * *

     Steve only returned for a few days to share in mourning with the family before he was gone again. Darcy hated that he was gone again. 

     And then... He was  _gone_ gone.

     Darcy met up with Howard Stark and Peggy Carter when they said they might need her help in the future. 

     "You want me to  _what_?" She asked.

     "Go into cryo-sleep... We'll find Steve and he'll need a friendly face when he wakes," Howard's smiling face irritated her.

     "He's not waking up." She deadpanned, all hope gone.

     "You don't know that," Peggy insisted.

     After much begging, Darcy complied.. Begrudgingly.

     It wasn't painful. There was a moment of cold and then she wasn't aware anymore.

* * *

     It was the waking up that was painful.

     Thawing was very slow and uncomfortable, but she was up. Howard was dead, and Steve was awake.

     There was a commotion outside the door and Darcy rushed out, not even realizing that her door was unlocked. She saw him running, shoving, afraid. Her Steve was never afraid.

     "Steve!" She called, but her voice was hoarse. "Steve!" Her voice was regaining volume as she ran after him in a pair of soft men's trousers and a white t-shirt.

     "STEVE!" She called when she saw him stopped in the street. She accidentally rammed into his back with enough force to throw herself on the ground.

     "Darcy?" He was confused and afraid.

     "Steve, you're okay," she rushed forward and threw her arms around her friend.

     "Darcy, how are you here?"

     "Howard hooked me up to a cryo-freeze thing... So I could be here when you woke up," she smiled gently and his eyes got misty.

     "Why would you do that?"

     "I need to take care of my boys," she smiled and wiped his tear as her own kept falling.

     "This is all nice and all, but you two need to get into the damn car!" Came an irritated voice from behind them. A black man with one eye was staring them down, and Darcy was flummoxed by his outburst.

     "Excuse me!" Darcy burst out from behind Steve and stood in front of him defiantly. "Who do you think you are?" 

     "It's none of your goddamned business!" She gasped, not only did he swear like a sailor, but he was blasphemous.

     "Have fun in Hell!" She spat at the ground at his feet and three men in unmarked black gear grasped her and tugged her towards a sleek black car. She thrashed and screamed for help, but they'd gotten Steve too.

* * *

     Darcy and Steve were finally getting slightly settled in at Tony's tower after the battle with the Chitauri. They shared a floor, but slept in different rooms. Steve still hadn't found his soulmate: " _Can I assume that you always wear tights? It's a good look_ ," and Darcy was still lost over James.

     That is, until the burning came again, this time on her ribs, covered by her breasts.

     " _Вы должны запустить."_ was what appeared on her skin in the dead of night. She woke up in a cold sweat and ran to the bathroom, getting a dizzy wave of deja-vu.

     "STEVE!" She screamed and soon he was rushing inside and pulling her into his arms, sobbing. "I don't want anyone else," she wrenched herself away and showed him her new soulmark.

     His eyes were so sad, she couldn't bare to look at them any longer.

     "Have you met Natasha?"

     "Of course," she bit out. "Why?"

     "I was just wondering... She's the only Russian I know."

     In seconds Darcy was out of the door (dressed in her nightdress and bunny slippers) and throwing herself against Natasha's door, uncaring of the assassin's unavoidable anger in her fearful haze.

    "Wha-"

     "What does this mean?" Darcy lifted her shirt and showed Natasha her mark. Clint was yawning in the background, but Darcy was too out of it to care about her state of almost-undress.

     "It says 'you should run.' When did you get that?" Darcy dropped her nightdress back down and slumped on the ground.

     "Just now," she sighed and continued to lay boneless on the ground, exhausted form the rush and half asleep when Natasha carried her into her and Clint's room, laid her on the bed, and tucked her in.

* * *

     

     "The Winter Soldier?" Darcy shifted in the clothes Natasha had bought her, letting the others know she'd been eavesdropping.

     "...Yeah," Natasha eyed her.

     "Sounds badass," she commented airily and walked out. 

     It was later that night when Steve saw him and reported to them who he looked like. Darcy vehemently disagreed, telling him not to lie to her.

     The next day (in another of Natasha's new outfits) Darcy, Sam, Steve and Natasha were on the bridge when he attacked. Darcy was left on the bridge alone with him while the others had gone off.

    He spared her one glance and spoke to her:

     " _Вы должны запустить._ " She choked.  


     "James?" She could have cried, and she did, after they were all home. She spent days thinking about the look on his face. He didn't know who she was. 

     Days later she came out of hiding and decided that he would never give up on her, so she'd never give up on him. After all, Fitz had said that brains never got erased forever. Memories are just connections, and they can be lost, but they can also be found.

* * *

     They'd been searching for him.

     Steve found him.

     He came home.

* * *

    "I know you." She was flipping a pancake when James sneaked up on her. She tried to remain calm. This was  _her_ James. Her and Steve's James.

    "I know you, too," she turned off the pan and turned to look at him, startling when he was much closer than she anticipated.

     "How?"

     "We... We were soulmates. We  _are_ soulmates."

     "I know... but Steve said you were from our time... How are you here?" He stroked her cheek, then removed his hand. She yearned for his touch, and daringly let her fingertips brush against his as they passed by her.

     "I let Howard freeze me so I could be here for Steve when he woke up."

     "You didn't know he was going to wake up," he pressed.

     "He would have done it for me. So would you," she added, and frowned when he left her alone with the silence.

* * *

     Weeks passed and he was regaining his memory. The good and the bad. He woke up with nightmares but always remembered something new.

     Darcy hated it.

     She was always there when it happened, she made JARVIS tell her when he was distressed. Steve did the same. If he woke up as the Asset and not her James, Steve would wrestle him back until he was himself again.

     He would have done it for her.

     She was about to burst out crying in her self pity, but swallowed tears back when James walked into her room with a little box in his hands.

     "Steve took me to Brooklyn, to my house," he cleared his throat and fiddled with the box. "He said I had this under a floorboard for months. It made me remember a lot... I figured I would show it to you... Even if it doesn't mean as much anymore," he walked silently and showed her the open box. She gasped and stared. Inside was James' mother's engagement ring. She'd seen it a thousand times, but never thought her James would propose to her. He was just waiting for the right time.

     "It still means everything," she whispered and threw caution to the wind when she pulled him into a desperate, teary hug.

     "It was my mum's," he said, and she hmm'd in agreement. "I loved you a lot..." He was struggling, but she let him continue. "I wanna remember you, doll," she perked up at the pet name, and he rubbed her back with both his flesh and metal hands. "I wanna love you... As much as you love me," she looked up at him, looked at the emotion in his face.

     "I believe in you," she whispered, stroking back a lock of long, dark hair. "You're my James, and you always will be. You're strong, as strong as Steve and you complete me. You complete us. We're going to be okay," she brushed thin fingers against his scruffy face and ever so gently pressed her ruby red lips to his, a sigh escaping her lips. She'd missed this. He was broken, and she would fix him. He might never be the same, but he was still her James. Hers to love. Hers to cherish. Hers to protect.  _Hers._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
